


A Different You

by cadkitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Angst, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/521988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry’s pitched into an alternate universe in which Riddle isn’t evil and he has no choice but to go through with the actions of his alternate self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [acidangel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=acidangel).



> Prompt[s]: wedding night and a couple of virgins. Also, can I have Harry in a wedding dress and lingerie? Tom doesn't have to be a virgin, but can Harry be one please? - sort of a time travel thing to get actual Tom Riddle, not the spirit of.  
> Dress references: http://wondrouspics.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/11/Modern-wedding-dresses.jpg and http://itthing.com/wp-content/uploads/strapless-wedding-gowns-dresses-2011.jpg  
> Comments: for acidangel  
> Beta Readers: sakura_ame  
> Song[s]: "The Life Beyond Desperation" by SADS

It had been a long day, one that Harry sort of wished hadn’t happened at all. Snape had been up in his face about some stupid assignment he’d actually done right for once, but he was convinced Harry had cheated. It seemed like everything he did these days had Snape crawling up his ass about one thing or another.

As he walked along, he entertained thoughts of showing the professor just how good he was at certain things, a smirk creeping up on his face, his eyes burning bright with a deviant sparkle. It was a dangerous thought-pattern, but one he entertained anyway. He rounded the corner and found the doors to the Room of Requirement just having been passed through. He quickly sped up his steps and entered without any trouble, knowing it would seal behind him quite quickly.

This was as good a place as any to wander around while he was a little annoyed and mostly lost in his fantasy. At the least, it gave him something else to focus his mind on. He’d taken to exploring the place a bit in his spare time, seeing what other people were trying to hide away, what they had hidden years before and completely forgotten in the process. His fingers brushed over an old book, the cover a bit on the lewd side, telling him someone hid their erotic reading material down here. He smirked a little and blew some of the dust off the cover, peering down at the woman with her legs spread, only her hand hiding her shame from view. Shaking his head, he moved on, peering up at the things dangling from the ceiling and some stuff precariously perched up on top of a giant stack of dressers. Why half of this shit was in here, he had no idea. Some of if he didn’t want to know, given the size of it.

He turned the corner, a large walking staff catching his attention. The top was a giant emerald colored gem, the bottom twisted ebony, a silver cap on the bottom to prevent it from getting wet and worn from the ground. An intricate carving of a snake wound its way up the main shaft, following the twists of the wood precisely. His interest piqued, Harry reached out one hand, sliding it over the top of the gem. He took it in hand to examine it further, the detail on it exquisite. Each of the snake’s scales were etched in detail and he found himself almost entranced by the slight red color to some of the scales. His fingers ran over the pattern they made and the moment he reached the end, he gasped as he felt a tugging sensation low in his belly.

The staff clattered to the ground and Harry fell to his knees, his eyes closing as pain coursed through him. A moment later, he was blissfully free of the pain and someone was helping him to his feet, gentle words of worry echoing in his ears.

“Oh my god, Harriett, are you okay?” It was a male’s voice and Harry found himself feeling like he wasn’t quite hearing things correctly. There was no way someone was calling him Harriett. He turned his head, the peculiar feeling of his hair tickling his shoulders coming with the movement. He stood up, making a little face and then looking down to see where the staff had fallen.

The first thing that hit him was the fact that he couldn’t see his feet. Rather, he was presented with two quite lovely breasts… _on his own body_. Alarm took him almost instantly, and he held up a finger. “Excuse me.” With that he rushed toward the first thing he could see, one of the student lavatories. He made the decision that went with what he’d seen on his chest and dashed into the girl’s room, entering one of the stalls and slamming the door shut. He found his wand quickly, stuck in the waistband of his… _skirt_ … he winced. Pulling it out, he quickly made the wall into a mirror and then just stood there, his mouth slightly agape as he stared at this version of himself.

He was the perfect vision of gorgeous woman. His curves were in all the right places, not gangly but not overly plump, just the right amount of meat on his bones. He turned to the side, seeing he had plenty to offer both on top and bottom before curiously pulling up his skirt and down the lacy panties underneath. He gasped, finding even down there was equipped in the way he expected a woman would be. 

His voice shaking slightly, he called out, “Myrtle?”

The whiney-voiced ghost appeared just as he put his clothing back in place, drifting over the toilet, her face the perfect picture of sadness. “Yes, Harriett?”

Harry swallowed and put his wand back in his waistband. “I… _where_ am I, Myrtle?”

“Why, this is the lavatory, you silly goose.” She actually looked faintly amused for a moment. “Have you had a forgetting spell cast on you again?”

He glanced in the mirror, finding he didn’t look at all amused. He leaned forward, peering at himself, pushing bangs back from his forehead, finding no lightning bolt scar here… wherever the hell _here_ was. He made a face and turned to look at Myrtle again. “No, you don’t understand… I’m not… this isn’t me.” He gestured at himself. “I’m Harry Potter… and I’m a man!”

Myrtle stared at him for a moment and then started in on her most annoying laughter. At least some things were the same, no matter where he’d ended up. “Oh, this is absolutely droll!” She leaned forward, a certain coldness coming with her nearness. “You touched the staff didn’t you, you fool of a child?”

He glowered at her. “Something for you to say, Myrtle, given your situation.”

She crossed her arms over her chest, leaning back from him and looking haughty for a moment. “Ha!” She gave a dainty sniff. “You’ve swapped bodies with this version of yourself. And now you’re stuck for at least a week!”

“What?!” Harry looked downright angry, even in his reflection, seeing a girl, he looked beyond consolable. “A week?! Are you mad? I have exams and-“

She cut him off by getting right up in his face. “Oh? You think your trivial exams are bad?” She stuck a finger in his face, shaking it. “No, Mr. Harry, that is not the worst part. Not by far. You see… your exams just finished today here… and tomorrow you are to be married!” She floated off, laughing obnoxiously, making Harry wince.

Married? How was he supposed to deal with that? And who the hell was he to get married to? And… how should he know this would be what this version of himself would actually want? He had no right to interfere or make this sort of decision for his other self, even if they were so closely bound that he could switch places like this.

With a sigh, he left the stall and then the bathroom, coming out and face-to-face with someone he knew a bit too well in his own time… someone that should not have been standing here in front of him in the same time-frame. Short, dark hair, brown eyes, and a very worried face looked back at him. He opened his mouth, almost unsure. “Tom?”

The boy immediately came forward, pulling Harry into his embrace. “Are you okay, Harriett? That was quite the fall!”

Harry stiffened for a moment and then remembered he was supposed to be in love with quite-probably this person. There was one way to find out. “I… I think I hit my head a little hard. We… we’re getting married _tomorrow_ right?” This way he would only look stupid on a date or a person, depending on the situation he’d just been thrust into.

Tom pulled back and held Harry at arm’s length. “Of course. Are you having second thoughts?” He looked almost afraid of Harry’s answer.

“No, no… I just wanted to make sure I was okay. That’s all.” He sort of trailed off at the end, a wave of panic coming over him. A wedding… something to be remembered forever and he’d stolen that from his alternate self like a jackass. He made a little sound of distress and then murmured, “Can you take me back to my room? I need to be alone for a few minutes… get some stuff straightened out before tomorrow.” He gave his best smile to Tom. “And besides, isn’t it like… bad luck to see me too close to the time of the wedding?” Excuses he could see a girl making.

Tom laughed and hooked his arm around Harry’s waist, guiding him down the corridor. “No need to repeat yourself, I wasn’t the one who just fell and bumped my head you know.”

Well, that had certainly worked better than he’d thought it would. He kept that smile plastered on his face for the duration of the walk, finding himself being guided toward Slytherin house. He arched an eyebrow, but said nothing, assuming the other knew well what he was doing. He was the clueless one here, after all.

He was led into the main room and then up to dormitory area. 

“Third on the right… in case you somehow forgot that.” There was amusement in Tom’s voice as he let go of him. “If you need me, you know where to find me. Otherwise, my Mother will be in at eight to collect you and take you to get ready.” He blew a kiss in Harry’s direction and then turned away, walking to the other side and climbing those stairs toward the boy’s area.

Harry turned around and quickly made his way to his sleeping area, starting to sort through everything in the area, books and pens and past due assignments, hair things, and some feminine stuff that made him blush something awful. Finally, he found what he was looking for, a diary. He sat down on the bed and tried to open it. It wouldn’t budge and he frowned a little, taking out his wand and tapping it, trying again. Again, it didn’t open. He examined it for a moment and then quietly tried his mother’s name while tapping it. It fell open and he breathed a sigh of relief. So even here, he had a fixation with his past, it seemed. Though part of him wondered if his parents were still alive. He presumed not if Tom’s mother was to pick him up. But then… that also meant that Tom’s mother didn’t die during childbirth, so things were quite different on this end, for sure.

He opened the diary to the last few pages, quickly reading through them for signs of how this version of himself felt about Tom and the wedding. There was nothing but positive thoughts and emotions poured onto the pages regarding Tom, though the last entry told him what he needed to know about his mother.

_I only wish mom would be here to see me finally tying the knot. At least dad will be, that’s got to mean something. Right? Right._

He pursed his lips. Well, one parent was certainly an improvement over none. He frantically flipped through the pages, scanning them for anything to do with his mother, finally finding one page that reminisced about a freak accident of some kind a few years before. So he’d known his mother at least in this universe. That was certainly nice for this version of him, he decided. Shutting the book, he went about packing everything up in preparation for leaving, finding some pajamas and making his way to the closest bath to clean up.

Myrtle found him again, popping up from under the water, her eyes gleaming as he tentatively went about washing himself. “What do you want?” he asked, tone a bit icy, something that worked surprisingly better as a woman.

“Oh… I thought I’d see how _Harry_ Potter is fairing with the change in… _bits_.” She giggled and splashed around in the water near him. “Have you… used them yet, Harry?” Her freezing breath hit against his cheek and ear. “It could be fun, you know… and think of it… you’ll have to know yourself somewhat for tomorrow night.” She breathed out a moan and then floated back from him.

Harry’s breath caught in his throat. He hadn’t even thought about that part. With a groan, he pressed his hands to his face. Washing those parts had been a job enough, making him embarrassed just to be doing that. He couldn’t imagine the rest of this. Bathroom visits and orgasms and… oh god… times of the month, as ladies called them. Just kill him now, seriously, and be done with it.

He looked up at Myrtle. “Don’t you have someone else to bug?!”

“I’m hurt, Harry… I thought you liked me. Otherwise why did you call me first when you came here? None of the others ever have.” She floated above the water, her face sad, looking as though she were going to cry.

“I do… this is just a difficult time, you know.” He looked a little pissed, turning his head away.

“Well… I could show you… at least what to do to make tomorrow more… pleasant.” She floated closer to him again. “It’s really not something you just want to jump into, Harry. It… it will _hurt_ , it’s not like for you men.”

He made a little face and then quietly murmured, “Fine… just tell me.”

She shook her head, “I refuse. I know you won’t try. In here is where all the girls do this. Not in the bedroom like the boys do. It’s easier to keep it concealed in here.”

Harry let out a groan. “Okay. But you don’t touch me, is that clear?”

She shrugged and settled, floating above the water. She moved her ghostly robes out of the way and revealed her body to Harry’s view, licking her lips. “Do you like the sight of a woman, Harry?”

He stared at her and then blushed a little, looking away. “Yes… mostly.”

“Oh! An honest one!” She giggled. “It’s okay, I like boys… mostly.” A little smirk worked its way onto her lips and she put two fingers in her mouth, sucking them for a moment before slipping her hand down. “Attention, Harry, this is important. Duplicate my actions.”

He looked back and watched as she delved her fingers between slick folds, arching into her own touch and then moaning faintly as she dipped them inside. Her other hand came to spread herself so he could see her easier, two digits moving to rub over the little nub at the top of her slit. Her moans got a little louder and she stared at him intently. “Do it, Harry, touch yourself.”

He could feel his body growing hot with the desire to do something sexual. It was the same burn he got low in his stomach when he was aroused in his usual body, only it included a tingle in some odd areas he wasn’t all that used to. He slid one hand down below the water level and tentatively pushed two fingers into the slightly slick area. He was surprised to find himself already quite ready for his fingers, the passage slick. He pushed one finger in until he winced.

“No further, Harry, that’s for Tom to do tomorrow.” She slipped closer to him, spreading her legs right in front of his gaze. “It’s an advantage, you know… that you like men as well. It’ll make it easier for you to accept him taking you.” She worked herself faster, her hips moving eagerly into her own touch. “I guess you’ll always have a memory to jack off to when you get back to yourself, won’t you?” She let out a breathy laugh, her neck arching back. “Do you, Harry? Do you jack off often?”

Harry groaned, liking the way she was taunting him, enjoying the dirty talk of the whole thing. He imagined touching himself when he got back, imagining at least this moment and the way he’d know exactly how a girl felt when he got back. His own fingers moved to find the most pleasurable way to touch himself in this body, his arm working quickly to move his fingers over his clit. It didn’t take him but a few seconds before the shock of the type of pleasure coursing through him got him off. He gasped, his hips bucking, and a moment later, he could feel everything inside his lower body pulsing, the wetness inside him multiplying a bit. He slumped back against the side of the tub, watching as Myrtle got herself off as well, a squirt of misty liquid spurting from her. He’d heard of girls squirting, but he had no idea a ghost could do it, too.

She giggled at the look on his face and dipped back down below the water, leaning in close to him. “Enjoy tomorrow, Harry.”

He swallowed a little and then watched her start to sink down. “Wait!”

She popped back up, a curious look on her face. “Yes?”

“The grey lady… can you get her here to speak with me for a moment?”

Myrtle shrugged. “I will try. She doesn’t like to move places, but I can ask. Maybe for _Harry_ Potter, she will come.” With that, she disappeared under the water.

Harry went about finishing up his bath and then got out, dried off, and started to put his clothing on. He turned around to pick up his towel, gasping as he came face-to-face with the grey lady. 

She regarded him silently for a moment and then murmured, “Harry?”

He nodded. “I am… touched something I shouldn’t have and Myrtle says I’m stuck here a week. Is that true?”

“It is, I am afraid. And a bad week to come.” She drifted closer to him, circling around and tilting her head. “I can see the differences in your aura… it is _the_ Harry Potter, is it not?”

He winced a little and sat down on the bench. “Yes… but please don’t call me that here.”

“A wise decision.” She moved around him in a circle and then came to a stop once she was in front of him again. “What was it you needed me for?”

“I need a pensieve… one that is easily accessible and not Dumbledore’s. I don’t want to steal these memories from my counterpart. That’d be unfair of me.”

She nodded a little. “I will bring you a small one. One you can take the memories back from as well as long as they are your own. It will consider your body to be one and the same. You must promise not to abuse it.”

“I promise. I can only hope my counterpart would think to do the same for me in my universe.”

“I will bring it to you tonight. It’s a blue locket… keep it on you at all times.”

He nodded and she evaporated before his very eyes. He went through the rest of the motions of getting his clothing on and leaving the bathing area. He arrived in the dormitory and crawled into his bed, feeling quite odd in these girly pajamas. He set a reminder spell for seven fifteen so he’d have time to get up and get some things done before Tom’s mother arrived to pick him up.

It didn’t take him long to drift off to sleep, exhausted from the mental strain of the day.

\----

When he woke in the morning, the first thing he noticed was the necklace around his neck. He lifted it to examine the small latched heart. He turned it carefully up on one side and unlatched it, seeing the swirling waters of a pensieve. He smiled and studied it, seeing no pre-existing memories in it at all, glad there wouldn’t be any confusion.

He quickly went about his morning routine, hoping it was even remotely that of what a girl would do. When he came back to the room, he already had a guest sitting on his bed. 

The older woman hopped right up and came to him. “Harriett! Are you excited?!”

He nodded and smiled. “I am. Nervous though.” That was the truth at least. He wet his lips a little and glanced around the room. “I packed, left out one set of clothing.” He glanced at the white sundress, little green snakes decorating the hem, the white undergarments, and finally the little white flats.

“Good! Good! Get dressed, my dear. Don’t take time on hair or makeup, we’ll be doing those shortly.” She bustled around his area, quickly picking up the clothing he discarded and tucking it in the trunk at the foot of his bed and then pulling a few more bags from under the bed, sitting it all on top. “For today, I will do your bidding, but don’t get used to it!” She tittered and waved a wand at the stack of items, levitating them and starting for the door. “Say your goodbyes, you have a few people waiting on you. I’ll be out front in the carriage.”

He quickly got dressed and collected the notes he’d found in the contents of his stuff addressed to specific people that he was thankful for the most part he knew. Heading down the stairs, he collected himself for an onslaught of people, finding at least twenty in the common room waiting on him. He put the envelopes on the table. “Someone please make sure everyone gets these?” 

It was sort of a surprise when a rather shy looking Draco stepped forward, collecting them. “I’ll take them Harriett, I promise they’ll get where they’re going.” He merely nodded, no one else looking surprised, figuring they were somehow friends in this universe. Slowly, people started to wish him good luck with the wedding, some saying they’d see him there, others saying they had been forbidden to come or couldn’t make it for a variety of reasons. He accepted a few gifts from people who couldn’t come and hugs from almost everyone present.

A few minutes later, he found himself on the way out the main door, a few people who’d been waiting outside of Slytherin coming with him to wish him well, among them a few ginger-haired girls whom he strongly suspected were the alternates of the Weasley twins. He received a few more hugs and then he was on his way, a girl who was identified as a professional hairdresser, starting in on his hair in the perfectly balanced carriage. There was lots of tugging and fussing and Harry found himself glad that men didn’t usually have to go through all this baloney to get gussied up.

Once his hair was done, his makeup was quickly applied, a few spells doing the vast majority of that, only touchups being done by the girl’s own hands. They arrived in front of a rather large cathedral and they all piled out of the carriage, both people fussing over him and getting him up the stairs and into the proper room where they began to disrobe him.

On the wall, hung his wedding dress. It was by all standards breathtaking. The color wasn’t quite white, more of an ivory, the shoulders of it meant to drape lightly over the outsides of his arms, the front scooping low enough to show the swell of breasts, but still modest by any means. The waist was drawn together like a corset in the back and the flowing folds of the bottom were gathered up to create delicate drapes in the fabric that would accentuate his waist. When it was removed from the hook, he found that the train had one long panel of Slytherin green down the center, an elegant silk with tiny white pearl snakes adorning it. A set of matching gloves lay to the side and the heels set aside for him were strappy and green, a bit naughty to be putting under the dress, but he supposed it being floor-length, it didn’t matter all that much.

Once he was naked, he was scrubbed down with a faintly rose smelling water, some perfume and lotion was applied, and once dry he was handed a pair of green silk underwear. He pulled them on, taking note that it was thong and not all that pleased by it as it slipped up all the wrong places. But he supposed this was the part that was for Tom and probably chosen by either Tom or himself to make Tom happy, so he didn’t protest.

The matching bra came next, Tom’s mother helping with that. She cupped each breast and pulled it up and forward a bit, making the already generous cleavage even more obvious, leaving Harry astounded that this was what women did to entice men. She held up a matching little frilly top piece. “Put this on after you get to the hotel. Excuse yourself and put it on in the bathroom. Your purse will be in the carriage when you leave.” She put it down and then managed to squeeze him into the matching garter belt and settled him down to pull on ivory stockings and clip them in place.

He huffed a little, his own hands being taken and fussed over, the scent of nail polish filling the room. He was directed to hold his hands up and he did so, a wand being tapped on each nail and he was announced as, “All dry,” whatever that meant. He made a face and allowed his feet to be shoved into the shoes, examining his nails and finding them done with a delicate natural pink and white tips, a single green gem at the center tip of each fingernail. It was fancy, but unnecessary in his eyes.

Soon enough, he was ordered to stand up and he found that at least his body knew how to walk in these stupid heels, not having known himself. But it seemed the girl version of himself must have worn them often, his legs not complaining at all. The wedding dress was lowered over his head, never touching his face of hair, and then zipped, buttoned, and cinched. He felt a little less able to breathe, but he assumed that was the point, given how much more it accentuated his body’s curves.

A few more fussing touches were made and then the gloves were put on and he was gently reminded to take off the gloves during the ceremony. A brief moment of panic ensued and he quietly asked, “My vows?”

Tom’s mother waved her hand. “We know your inability to remember them well, dear. We’ve made you a spell to write them out so only you can see them at the right times. I’m in charge of activating it for you. Don’t worry.”

He looked relieved. “Where?”

“Behind Tom’s head so you can look at him the entire time, of course.” He was handed a bunch of flowers, most of them white, a few sprigs of green leaves in them, one red rose tucked in the center of the bunch and green ribbons hanging from it, matching the strip of material on his dress.

The door opened a crack and Harry’s dad poked his head in the room. “Harriett? It’s time, are you ready?” 

His breath caught in his throat and he felt like he was going to cry just from seeing his father. “I… I… dad.”

James quickly made his way into the room. “Don’t cry. It’ll streak your makeup.”

“It won’t! I put a spell on it!” The girl smiled and passed Harry a tissue. “Keep that in your right hand at all times. Only your right.”

He nodded a little and stepped forward, opening his arms and sinking into his father’s, relishing the moment. He’d keep this memory with him when he left, the one thing he’d make certain came with him no matter what. He moved back and dabbed at his eyes, blinking back the rest of the tears. “I’m ready now.”

They linked arms and went to the hallway, standing behind the doors. A few moments later, the music started, the doors opened, and they began down the aisle. Lots of happy and teary-eyed faces greeted him, people giving him hopeful looks. He scanned all the faces, making sure not to leave anyone out, wanting the memory to be complete for his alternate self. Then he focused on the groom and the priest, taking the last few steps.

Tom took his hand and Harry’s dad departed, going to sit in the front row. The ceremony began and Harry concentrated on every single part of it without fail, paying complete attention for the sake of his alternate self. He said his parts when they were scrawled out for him in glittering silver letters behind Tom’s head and listened when Tom spoke his own.

At long last, his glove was removed and the ring placed on his finger. He gave his ring to Tom, getting it from the beaming girl behind him, having no idea who on earth she was. They were pronounced husband and wife, and when Tom kissed him, Harry found himself unwilling to let it stop at that. Hunger welled up inside him and he had to force himself to stop the kiss, pulling back with a blush on his face. The thought of having sex with the other was already getting to him and he wondered how much of that was the body he was in and how much was his own desire to feel another man coming through.

They turned toward everyone and a cheer went up, rose pedals falling from the ceiling and paving the way for them. They made their way down the aisle and slipped out the door, into the carriage that awaited them. Tom pulled him close and cupped his face, kissing him hard on the mouth. Harry gasped and clung to him, face burning with his desire.

After a few moments, he pulled back and Harry stared at him, mind reeling. The oddest question slipped from his lips. “Reception?”

“Tomorrow… more people could attend that way. It’ll be at our hotel tomorrow evening. Did mom not tell you?”

Harry shook his head a little and wet his lips in a nervous sort of manner. “It’s okay, I may have forgotten in the rush.”

“Or because of that whack on your head?” Tom chuckled a little and reached to touch the back of his head. “No knot, so I think you’re okay. Just so long as you remember the wedding… and tonight.”

“Trust me, I’ll remember.” Harry gave him a little smile and then settled back, waiting on the ride to be over. They shared a glass of champagne and a few white chocolate strawberries. 

“Mom said the girl who did your hair will be in the room to help take off the dress so I don’t rip it. Family heirloom and all.” Tom let out a laugh. “Guess they know how eager I am after all this time.”

Harry gave him a knowing look. “More likely so _I_ don’t rip it than you.” The carriage stopped and they were let out by the driver, two more people guiding them inside and to the elevator and right up to their penthouse room. Part of Harry wondered how anyone could afford this shit, but he supposed weddings were required to be all out, no matter how much money you had.

He stepped into the room and immediately, he was taken aside, Tom left to wait in the main living room area while he was drawn into the bedroom. The dress was quickly and efficiently removed from his body, the little top removed from his purse and put on as well. She quickly let his hair down so it curled around his shoulders, and redid his makeup so it was more sexy and sultry than demure and dainty. The dress was packed up and he was left to do his business in the bathroom, told that Tom would be in the bedroom, waiting on him.

When Harry stepped out into the bedroom, he found Tom only wearing a pair of green silk boxers that matched the material of his own undergarments, a significant tent in them already. He lingered his gaze there for a moment before making his way to the bed, sitting down. “Won’t you be a dear and take my shoes off?” He lifted one leg in the daintiest way possible, remembering the cover of the erotica book in the Room of Requirement.

Tom took the bait and quickly went to his knees, taking off the strappy heels and then smoothing his hand up Harry’s legs. He unhitched the stockings and rolled them off his legs, tossing them aside. Next went the underwear, twirled in the air for a moment before they were tossed on the chair beside the bed. Tom took his time removing Harry’s bra, carefully setting it aside once it was unhitched. He cupped his breasts, gently kneading them and smoothing his fingers over already erect nipples. “You want me, baby?”

Harry groaned, arching toward him. If he’d had his own body, his cock would have been hard as a rock already. He was so eager to feel the other inside him, to see his naked body, to feel his warm erection in his hand… in his mouth. He only hoped his alternate self wasn’t a prude or this would turn out horribly afterward for them. Or maybe… it’d change their mind.

He reached to push Tom back a little, urging him to sit on the bed while he stood up, straps of the garter belt lightly smacking the outsides of his thighs. It felt sort of sexy, so he left it, kneeling down and helping Tom remove his boxers. One he got them off, he slid his hands up his thighs, reaching one down to cup his balls, the other moving to his erect shaft, starting to stroke him off in an almost overly eager manner.

Tom moaned rather loudly, arching into the touch, his hand coming down to help Harry jerk him off for a minute or so. “Use your mouth… just a little, please?”

Harry was only too enthusiastic to please, leaning down and flicking his tongue over the head, then working up a good amount of saliva before sliding down over his cock, taking all of it in that he possibly could. His head bobbed while he sucked, little grunts and moans of approval coming from his own throat. After a few minutes of it, he slid his hand down below, intending to grasp his cock and start jerking off. After a moment of floundering he remembered he was in this body and pushed two fingers between wet folds, working over his clit in a rather frantic sort of manner.

He was so worked up and this whole things so novel an experience, he was on edge before he knew it. His hips bucked and he sucked even harder, working on Tom’s cock like he’d die if he didn’t get to keep sucking it. His insides tensed up, fire burning in his gut, and that sensation from last night spread quickly. He popped off his dick and cried out, hips bucking a bit frantically, his fingers still working his clit as he came. It was stronger than before, almost startling in intensity.

Before he knew it, Tom was lifting him up, placing him on his back on the bed and positioning himself between his thighs. The head of his cock pressed against the slick folds of his pussy and Harry arched up toward him, wanting this more than he had any right to. His body shuddered and he heard himself begging, a string of pleas falling from his lips.

A moment of absolute stillness passed and then Tom shoved in. The first few inches were intense pleasure, and then blinding pain. Harry cried out, feeling warmth spill from between his legs, his body spasming around the other in a rather involuntary orgasm. 

Tom didn’t hold back, didn’t look like he even could, his face contorted in absolute bliss as he thrust against Harry almost blindly. His lips crushed over Harry’s for a moment and then moved to his ear. “Do you want it in you, baby? Tell me, quick!”

Harry thought about it for a moment and then whispered, “Yes.” He’d do a spell to make sure he wasn’t going to conceive in a few minutes, ensuring he left that for his counterpart. But he wanted to feel the warmth of someone’s seed filling him for his first time.

Tom thrust into him a few more times and then stilled with a low groan, cock pulsing inside him, filling him with his warm cum.

Harry lay there in absolute, stunned, bliss for a moment. Even with the pain of the first time, he still felt wonderful. Warm and attached, loved and for the first time in his life absolutely sexual.

He let a good period of time pass with them just touching one another before he got up and went to the bathroom to clean up, Tom promising to get the sheets changed while he was out. He got in the shower and washed away their sins, getting out and finding his wand tucked in his purse. He cast the proper spells to not conceive and then rooted around for something to kill the dull ache down below. The purse fell on the floor and he knelt to pick it up, finding a little piece of paper in there, marked with _M.M._ on top.

He pulled it out and opened it, quickly reading through it.

_Dear Harry,  
I found a way to make you switch in your sleep. I’m passing the same message to your counterpart for tonight. Be asleep by nine pm and cast this before you go to bed. You’ll wake up in the right place. Sorry I didn’t find it sooner, but I hope everything worked out okay and you didn’t wreck any of Harriett’s plans!  
Myrtle  
PS  
Had fun in the bathroom!_

He stared down at the letter and then groaned faintly. He quickly opened the pensieve and concentrated on the memories he wanted to pull out to share. He placed them in the locket and closed it again. He wrote a quick note of his own using the pen and paper in his bag.

_Harriett,  
This is Harry. Presumably you know what happened as well as I do. I’ve left you your memories in the pensieve around your neck, please take them so you can have them to cherish forever. I did my best to not miss a single moment and do what I thought you’d have wanted. I’m sorry this happened at such a time for you, I wish it hadn’t stolen this from you.  
Harry_

He folded it up and put a spell on it to only open in these hands. He put everything back in the purse and took some pain pills, casting the spell on the paper quickly. He came back out and saw it was almost nine already. He gave Tom a little look and then slid onto the newly changed bed. “Can we take a nap? Wake me up in an hour so I can go check on things in the bathroom again?” There, he’d planted the seed of allowing her to see what she needed to.

Tom agreed and they both lay down to sleep, Harry forcing himself to drift off quickly, curling up in Tom’s arms, finding he liked even that a bit too much.

\----

Harry woke up with a start, an alarm going off quite insistently. He bumped his head on something and grunted, fumbling to get a lamp on. Once he had, he looked rather grumpily around the room. At least he was in his own body again… and it seemed in the right place, Ron staring at him from across the room.

He gave him a slightly annoyed look. “What?”

Ron smirked. “Are you… _you_ again? Or still a girl?”

Harry looked taken aback, okay, so Ron had been his confidant on this end apparently. Out of everyone, that made sense, he supposed… though why not Hermione he didn’t know. “Yeah, I’m me again.” He sniffed and looked down, reaching one hand down his pants to see if everything was right again. When it was, he breathed a sigh of relief, sitting back.

“She did a few naughty things, you know… I hope it wasn’t… out of bounds.”

Harry arched one eyebrow at him. “Such as?”

“Oh… me… and Professor Snape.”

“What?!” Harry stood up, a panicked look on his face. “What exactly do you mean? And you best not be fooling me, Ronald Weasley!”

Ron chuckled. “Keep your voice down.” He shifted closer on his bunk. “What I mean, is she read your diary… and apparently you’ve had some… burning desires that you’ve been holding yourself back from. She fixed them.” He stood up. “Come with me, she left the memories for you.”

Hesitantly, Harry followed the other, his brows furrowed. “Can I at least know what I’m getting into?” he asked quietly.

“You apparently have a thing for cock… and sucking it.” Ron gave him a dirty look and smirked. “Quite good at it, too.”

“How many other people know I… er… you know?” Harry could feel his cheeks burning.

“Me, Snape, and Hermione. She sort of… walked in on us. Furious at first until she realized you put a spell on me to keep me against the wall, then she just watched.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

Ron opened the door to the Room of Requirement, gesturing Harry inside and then slipping in himself. He pulled out a little blue heart pendant and opened it. “See for yourself if I’m lying or not.”

**The End**


End file.
